


Honey Sweet

by ibasedrandomness



Series: Twitterpated [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Post-Canon, Same-Sex Marriage, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibasedrandomness/pseuds/ibasedrandomness
Summary: It's the second morning of their week-long Honeymoon and Victor still can't believe this is happening.





	Honey Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> idk what im doing, but practice makes perfect, yeah?

Victor presses a kiss to Yuuri’s knee, lowering it gracefully as he crawls up to meet his rose petal lips, wanting to feel the softness of them but Yuuri turns away last second, utterly exasperated, their lips brushing just briefly.

“Let me kiss you,” Victor says, only slightly hurt by rejection and Yuuri looks at him from the corner of his eye, a sleepy pout on his lips, eyeliner from last nights’ affairs smudging at the winged ends, though still impossibly beautiful in the morning light.

“I just woke up, Vitya.”

“I don’t care,” he leans down to press a kiss to his cheeks, leaving them flushed as he continues his assault upwards, to his temple and forehead. “I want to kiss you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri huffs a sigh, flustered and embarrassed but his lips finally meet Victor’s after a peck on his nose and Victor is _pleased._  It’s honey sweet, Yuuri’s kiss. His lips are soft despite waking up just minutes earlier and he meets each press of Victor’s lips _just so_ , perfectly, and when he threads his fingers in Victor’s hair, he finds it hard to hide his smirk.

He hums as Yuuri’s lips part and the kiss deepens, tongues meeting each other in matrimony and he lowers his hips to meet Yuuri’s, all too aware of his current state and Yuuri gasps against his mouth, only slightly surprised but still meets him in kind. The kiss gets more desperate after that; Yuuri hardening with each brush of Victor’s length against the groove of his hip and he bucks up to meet him, a needy groan reverberating between them.

“I want you,” Victor says against his lips, “Right now, I want you in me.”

Yuuri’s brown eyes meet the blue of his, pupils blown wide with awakened desire, his bottom lip snug between his pearly teeth; his cheeks are flushed delicately, his hair is already mussed from slumber and Victor bites his lip at the sight, grinding down once more to show his obvious need.

“Lay down,” Yuuri tells him before he resorts to begging and Victor does so immediately, flopping down beside him and in a matter of seconds Yuuri is on top of him, hips pressed down against his length, divine lips finding his once again.  He whimpers as Yuuri drags his hands down his body, fingertips igniting sparks against his bare skin as they travel downwards, brushing past his nipples and toned stomach to land firmly on his hips. He pushes them down against the bed.

“Where's the lube?” Yuuri asks him, breath hot against his skin as he kisses down his neck, marking him, adding news bruises along with the ones from the night before.

“I already checked—I’m still loose,” he sighs, arching against Yuuri’s persistent touches. “Just fuck me-”

He breath hitches in his throat when he feels a finger press against him, rubbing in circular motions, slow and absolutely tear-provoking.

“Yuuri, I already told you- I’m loose, just-” he’s cut off by a moan as a slender finger slides inside, quenching his thirst only marginally. “Oh-!”

“Just making sure,” Yuuri says before he’s kissing him again and Victor groans, too engrossed in the taste of his lips to register a second finger pumping inside of him along with the first but when he finally does it’s already too late. Yuuri adds a third and then a fourth finger, stretching him deliciously, taking his time as they continue assaulting each other’s lips.

His cock is leaking by the time Yuuri finally pulls himself free from the confinement of his briefs, fingers gone and Victor aches for them immediately, bucking into the air, ready to be filled again.

“Yuuri, please-” he begs.

“Patience, dearest.”

Yuuri leaves the bed, leaving Victor open and ready in search of lube and returns from the bathroom with complimentary hotel lubricant and a size L condom, his briefs are no longer hugging him around the thighs; he looks absolutely ravishing as he walks over to the bed.

“No condom,” Victor whispers as Yuuri settles between his thighs, hands planted on either side of his head and Yuuri raises an eyebrow, looking at him through his thick eyelashes. “I want to feel you this time. _All of you_.”

Yuuri blinks, dark hair brushing against Victor's forehead, they’re so close, and Victor wraps his legs around him, bringing his hips closer to where he wants them. His cock is flushed red with need, his hole is fluttering in anticipation.

“ _Fuck me_ , Yuuri. Hurry up,” he says through his teeth, and Yuuri smirks, he _tsks_ knowingly and reaches for the lube, lathering himself up generously before lining himself up with Victors quivering hole. Before Victor can scold him for being so slow he feels the tip of Yuuri’s cock against him, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck as he pushes in, sliding against his walls sinfully, doing deeper inch by burning inch until all of him is inside and Victor mewls at the feeling, moaning as Yuuri groans lustfully so close to his ear.

“Oh fuck-”

Goosebumps rise on his flustered skin as Yuuri almost pulls out, stopping just short of the tip and slides back in, lips against Victor’s neck, breath hot against him as he kisses along the column of his exposed throat.

It’s slow at first, painfully slow, almost sickening but then Yuuri picks up the pace, pounding into Victor on his first quick thrust and Victor yelps. He writhes beneath Yuuri, his cock leaking even more against his stomach and it continues; the thrusts get faster, go in deeper with each go.

“Shit, shit- _oh!_ ”

Yuuri finds his prostate easily, sometimes hitting the cluster of nerves full force, others brushing just barely against it, teasing him and Victor moans at his spontaneity, arching up off the bed, hands no longer balled into Yuuri’s hair at the nape of his neck but clutching the pillows beneath his head.

Yuuri looks other-worldly above him: cheeks, neck, and chest rosy and flustered, sweat on his brow, eyes alight with fire and lust, love and fond curiosity. His bangs sway, matching his thrusts and tickles Victor's forehead as his lips part, breathy moans filling the space between them and when he kisses Victor again, he swears he tastes ambrosia on his tongue.

Victor bites Yuuri’s honeyed lips after they part for breath, sucking on them, dragging out little noises as he grabs Victor's hip firmly, bruise worthy, only letting go when Yuuri thrusts into his prostate again, gasping. He reaches for his dick then, longing for release because there's a fire rampaging under his skin, deep in his stomach but he gets swatted away before he can wrap a hand around himself firmly.

“No,” Yuuri tells him, voice husky and unnaturally deep as he looks him with burning eyes. “I’ll make you come like this-”

“ _Nghh—_! Yuuri!”

Yuuri ruins him with each thrust from then on, punishing his prostate each time and Victor can only scream in Russian, foreign words going past his slacked jaw and parted lips, eyes rolled back in bliss, toes curling.  Yuuri bites his kiss-swollen lip, clutching onto Victor's thigh as he bucks one good time, making Victor come with a high pitched moan, but Yuuri keeps going, five more deliciously brutal thrusts, Victors hole clenches around his length, before he’s groaning breathlessly too and emptying himself on Victor’s stomach.

His arms tremble and he collapses on top of Victor, their spent dicks softening between them and he shudders, breathing heavily as Victor brings his arms to wrap around his cherished husband, completely disregarding the fluids smearing on their skin. He feels light, weightless in his post-coital bliss.

“ _God_ , Yuuri,” he says after his high has settled, after his breathing in once again under control and he feels Yuuri smile against his chest as he wraps himself around Victor even more. He’s blushing, Victor knows and he can only imagine how utterly wrecked he must look right now but he feels so well fucked that he finds he doesn't care in the slightest.

He lifts his hand out above them, it garnished with a wedding band, gold and immaculate, perfect as it glints in the morning light and his heart swells fondly, butterflies flying in a frenzy in his gut, though they never really settle when he’s with Yuuri. _His husband!_

He breaks out into a smile probably too big for his face and hugs Yuuri— _his husband!_ —tightly, earning a gasp, exasperated and only slightly frightened. “Vitya!”

“Yuuuuri, can you believe it?” Victor says, excited. “We’re _married!_ ”

“Yes, Vitya, I know. I was there-”

“Married!”

Yuuri only laughs against him, humming as he pushes himself up to look down at Victor, ethereal with his eyes soft and tender and he smiles as well. A beautiful sight, it is and Victor can’t help it, he threads his fingers in his hair, pulling him down for another honey sweet kiss, smiling all the while. Yuuri sighs against his lips as they part, content and Victor is so damned happy.

“Married.”

**Author's Note:**

> sOrRy NoT sOrRy. Top Yuuri is my L I F E.  
> #teamtheyswitch
> 
> This wasn't really inspired by a specific song(s) and I literally only played Declan McKenna while writing, editing and revising so --> [Declan McKenna](https://open.spotify.com/artist/2D4FOOOtWycb3Aw9nY5n3c)
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ibasedrandomnes)  
> [tumblr](http://ibasedrandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
